Talk:Grenadier Guards of Alsace
Talk:Grenadier Guards of Alsace/Archive 1 ''Everything written below is after July 2018'' I do really like this Regiment, though I am Curious, are they Siege Infantry or Line Infantry? The Combat Engineers make them seem like Siege units, since even in the Future, tunneling and digging below enemy lines takes a lot of time and specialized equipment, even for Units built for it, like the Death Korp, or my own Mine Guard. But the Cavalry and mention of Ranked Formations, makes them seem like Old School Military units like the Red Coats or Caroleans, which doesn't seem to mesh well with the Idea of digging tunnels below enemy lines to set off explosives, Unless they do both and use Siege tactics to attack Low Tech Fortresses or Feudal Palaces, and use their Massed Ranks formtions against massed enemy infantry or hordes of Lower Tech Barbarians. I also assume they are most often used to fight low tech enemies like Feral Orks or Rebels from Feudal Worlds. Since Laslocks and what I also assume is "Light" artillery, wouldn't do much agianst Heavy Tanks and Pillboxes. Still I love the Article Blackdamp (talk) 02:05, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Well at the moment i'm overhauling it, they will have both Siege regiments and Line infantry Regiments. Of course they won't march in a line towards a fortress, it's more on a squad-platoon scale that they do it rather than company-battalion size. The Grenadier guards are specilist in anti-Ork combat and other humans, I'm going to be adding more equipment to them, especially the Siege regiments but also support equipment for the line equipment and siege. Thanks for your feedback though! Gunther Thorald (talk) 07:16, July 10, 2018 (UTC) I like the Idea of Line Infantry, Using Massed Formation and Volley Fire being used against Feral Orks. Would also be Effective against small warbands before they start building Gargants. A Mix of Siege and Line Infantry is nice, though be careful with the Heavy Tanks, Leman Russ are usually saved for Armored Divisions, or "Mechanized" Divisions, like the Armageddon Steel Legion or Death Korps, which very Famous regiments, and Armageddon is a very Important World, so the fact they have Artillery Units, Armored Units, Infantry Units, Ect. Is often overlooked by the Administratum. Though Honestly I think Heavy Tank and Heavy Artillery would ruin their general feel as a More Proper and Prim unit, Similar to the Praetorian Guard. Light Artillery like Thudd Guns with supporting Heavy Stubbers on the Flanks of the Line Formations. I think they would be Great at killing Hordes of Cultists and Low Tech Orks. Blackdamp (talk) 01:52, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for your feedback Blackdamp, I have edited the amount of heavy comabt vehicles that the Grenadiers would use, even in their siege regiments. I believe they would fight against Orks, feral and otherwise, and other humans, especially heretics. Overaull, i do like the idea of them being Infantry based, but also the fact that they can fight in sieges, maybe not so much as specialists like the men of Krieg but they can do their part in Siege in a supporting role, shoring up defences, acting as a rear guard, helping build entrenchments and emplacments. Gunther Thorald (talk) 07:13, July 12, 2018 (UTC) That sounds good to me, I've always been a fan of Siege Units, my own Mine Guard are a Specialized Bunch of Tunnel Fighters. For Siege Units using Laslocks, I think similar to seiges in the 17th century, using Cannon and Bombards to hammer defending forts or weaken large formations. And while Laslocks aren't as reliable as the Standard Lasgun. They hit much harder, so they are perfect for Volley Fire, taking your time to aim and having your two frontlines release a Volley, would be very devestating to any massed formation, including Orks. Blackdamp (talk) 23:26, July 12, 2018 (UTC)